My Mentor's Girl
by RGLH2017GG
Summary: Somewhat AU: Tristan POV.


**TRISTAN POV**

Growing up in Hartford was no easy feat. Luckily for me I had the charm and the money. I lived near my cousin who was a few years older than me and he taught me everything I knew. He taught me how to use my name and charm to get the girls without commitment.

However, there was one girl that I could never get, Mary or Rory Gilmore. I had tried to use my charm and my name but she didn't fall for it. I would ask my cousin for advice and he would give me some but it never seemed to work. Finally I was making a break through by following his advice and being nice to her when I got shipped off to military school. I stayed in North Carolina for college too and I hadn't been back to Hartford for 2 years. I had just finished junior year at University of North Carolina and was headed to Hartford for my cousin's graduation.

Over the years, I had kept in touch with my cousin and used him for girl advice. I had tried to have a girlfriend several times but they only lasted about 3 months each time before I couldn't take it anymore. He didn't understand why I wanted a girlfriend until one day he had one himself. He called her Ace and said that she had come to his dorm to break off the casual arrangement and he decided he didn't want to let her go so they decided to do commitment. I hadn't heard much from him since that conversation, as we could never catch each other. I was busy with my school and job and girls and Mitchum was working him hard.

Now I was heading back to Hartford to see him and finally meet his girlfriend. I was wondering if Mary would be in town and if I could see her and maybe finally convince her to take a chance with me. I didn't know if she was seeing anyone but most likely if she was, I could still win her over. I had learned all of my tricks from the master and he has had a girlfriend for over a year now.

While I was thinking about Mary and how I still held feelings for her, I began to get a nervous feeling in my stomach that I could not pinpoint. I finally pulled up outside my cousin's apartment building and was buzzed up. I knocked on his door and to my surprise, some tall Australian man opened the door.

"Do I know you?" he asked me.

"No I don't think so, I'm looking for my cousin Logan Huntzberger." I told him

"Oh, you're his cousin. Come in, he's just getting ready."

I walked in and saw that there were a few other people in the apartment who I didn't recognize but after introductions I found out they were Colin, Seth, and Robert.

I stood by the bar chatting mindlessly with them when finally Logan came out of his bedroom area, laughing on his cellphone before hanging up.

"Hey Tristan, I didn't know you would be here. Its been years" He said while embracing me

"Yeah, I figured I would stop by before the ceremony and see if I can meet the girl who has made you make a commitment." I told him smirking

He simply smirked back before saying, "Yeah, well when you meet her you will know why."

"Oh reporter girl is amazing. Let me tell you, if she wasn't with this one, I would take her for myself." Finn said.

We all laughed before we headed to the ceremony where we would separate. I sat there and watched as my cousin and friends graduated, slipping out afterwards. I headed to the pub early where we were going to meet after the ceremony.

I had been there for an hour before I heard a bunch of noise and saw Finn, Colin, Seth, and Robert walk in.

"Hey guys, where's Logan?" I asked them

"Oh, he's coming. He got held up by Mitchum and then he and reporter girl are taking some "private time" if you know what I mean before they come here." Finn answered.

We had been drinking for another hour before everybody began cheering and I looked up and saw all of the LDB members were congratulating him. I looked up and saw as he turned to kiss a girl, who I assumed was his girlfriend while everyone began making catcalls and laughing. I was laughing as well until my breath hitched when I saw them separate and saw that the girl he had been kissing was none other than my Mary.

I sat there shocked until they finally made their way over a few minutes later.

"Hey Tris, I would like you to meet my girlfriend…" Logan started to say before I cut him off, "Mary."

"Hey Tristan, I didn't know you were Logan's cousin and I see you still can't get my name right." Rory said to me.

Logan looked at me and then Rory before looking back at me again, "This is Mary, the girl you asked me for advice about all those times. The one girl who would never go out with you?"

"Yeah, that's her. Wow and you two are dating?" I asked even though I knew the answer

"Yeah, its been over a year. We live together too." Rory answered to me before turning to Logan to whisper, "You gave him advice on me? That's really weird."

He whispered back, "I didn't know it was you and it was before we met. Besides I think everything worked out. I can guarantee I did not use any of my own advice." He said while smirking.

"I love you. I'm so proud of you." She whispered to him before he whispered back the same sentiments.

They joined our table and I couldn't help but watch them as they interacted to see if they were as in love as they claimed to be.

Over the night we talked about how Logan had helped me try and get Rory, how it never worked, how they had met, how long they had been living together, Paris Gellar, and what my future plans were.

As the night wore on, I saw they had moved to a corner table secluded and were whispering to each, smiling, and making out. I could tell by looking at their friends that this was a regular occurrence.

I decided to leave early and figured I would just call Logan to say goodbye tomorrow. I had to think about things.

Unknowingly, Logan had gotten the girl I had always wanted. I still wanted my mentor's girl.

I called Logan the next day letting him know I was sorry for leaving without saying goodbye and how awkward the situation was but that they looked happy so I was happy for them.

I returned to North Carolina and realized I could no longer turn to my mentor for advice. I figured I would just try and do what he had told me in the past.

I graduated from College and was surrounded by everyone but my cousin. I found out that Mitchum had forced him to stay in London for a year and he was still there. I had also heard that Rory was joining him in London now that she had graduated.

It had taken me another year before I decided to move back to Hartford. I was getting older and my mother had made it her mission to try and set me up with prospective Dugrey Wives.

I was getting ready for another event when I overheard my mother talking with Shira.

"Can you believe it? He just eloped after being engaged for 6 months. They just eloped and Mitchum supported them!" Shira exclaimed.

"Well at least you don't have to worry about trying to find him a wife. Besides she's a Gilmore. Even though she works, she knows how to plan a good party." My mother responded.

"I know. At least, almost 3 years later we have come around to it. We have seen what a good influence she has been on Logan so we can only hope for some grandchildren soon." Shira told my mother.

With that I slipped back into my room and continued to get dressed. He couldn't have gotten married without me knowing, could he?

I decided to google him and saw the headlines. How had I missed these headlines? I had been so busy that I had barely enough time ot check my emails. The headlines were all positive.

 ** _Huntzberger Group adds fresh blood with the Marriage of Logan Huntzberger to Lorelai "rory" Gilmore_**

 ** _Logan Huntzberger weds longtime girlfriend Lorelai "RORY" Gilmore in secret ceremony_**

 ** _Huntzberger Heir and longtime girlfriend Elope_**

I knew tonight I would have to see him. I walked into the party and noticed that Logan and Rory were not there yet but their families were.

That was when everyone turned to the entrance and in walked Rory and Logan holding each other close and smiling. They made their way over to their families and everyone embraced them happily. I watched as Rory made conversation with Elias and Mitchum for a long time before moving on to converse with Shira and Emily and then with Richard and Lorelai. I saw how Logan followed suit and then they made their way to the dance floor where they only had eyes for each other.

I realized that I needed to get of there and left the party before they saw me.

The next morning, after a lecture from my mother, she informed me that Logan and Rory were heading back to London this morning.

I called Logan and left him a message congratulating him and telling him we would talk soon.

We hadn't been able to talk the next two years until my mother informed me that they were returning stateside for a visit. There would be a brunch at the Huntzberger's that I was to attend.

The next morning I headed over for brunch and was seated when they walked in but they weren't alone. In walked Logan holding Rory who was holding a baby that looked to be about six months.

They announced that the baby was six months old and his name was Alexander Richard Huntzberger.

They made their way towards me where I spoke to them for the first time in years. I congratulated them and we chatted for a few moments more before they moved on to the next person. Their son was the perfect mix of the two with his blond hair and her blue eyes.

I finally decided that I needed to move on and come to terms that I had lost the girl of my dreams to my mentor but if there was anyone better than me out there, it was him.

With that realization, I realized that I could finally move on.


End file.
